


Bomb Shelter

by AnonEhouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Wanda, Gen, Not Wanda Friendly, Pre Civil War Team Iron Man, Team Tony, Wanda as unreliable Narrator, not friendly to Wanda, possibly NOT an Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: What really happened to the Maximoff family when Wanda and Pietro were ten years old? We only have  her word for it.People always slant stories to make themselves look good. So this is a 'what if' the story she told wasn't what really happened.





	Bomb Shelter

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

Wanda could hear them talking in the next room. She wasn't listening with her ears. She'd been getting better at hearing what people weren't saying lately. She tried explaining it to Pietro, but he was always running around to play with other people, which wasn't _fair_ because she was his twin sister, and he should be always with _her_. He was with her now only because they were waiting for supper, and then he'd be off again.

It wasn't _right_. No one wanted to play with her, and they should! She was pretty! She was smart, and she could do all sorts of fun things.

Her parents didn't think they were fun though. 

_Marya, we can't ignore it any longer. We can't..._ her father thought. _You saw what she did to that girl. That was no accident._

 _I know,_ her mother replied. _We must send her to that school in America. They can control her._

_But how? We haven't the money even for the voyage._

_I have written to the Maria Stark Foundation, asking for a grant, Django. I will send the letter in the morning._

_Yes, yes that is for the best. It will be good for Pietro too, to be away from her._

Wanda felt the red rage fill her. How DARE they! They were her parents! They were supposed to care for her and give her everything she needed and wanted. HOW DARE THEY!

"Wanda?" Pietro said, looking up from the board game they were playing. "Wanda. What are you doing?"

"They want to send me away! They want to lock me up, and do terrible things to me!"

"What?" Pietro looked at her, confused. "Who?"

"Stark!" It wasn't her parents' fault, they wouldn't have thought of sending her away if it wasn't for Stark. Wanda clenched her fists and _looked_. She stretched out and looked around and finally she looked _up_ and found what she needed. The pilot was easy. He was thinking about his mission and where he was going to drop bombs on... she didn't care, everyone was fighting all around Sokovia... he had lots of bombs, he could drop one now. He SHOULD drop one now. He MUST drop one now. 

She felt him obey, and then felt his shock and horror because he wasn't supposed to drop it over Sokovia. She stopped listening to him, reaching out for the bomb and making sure it wouldn't explode and would land where she wanted. Pietro was staring at her glowing hands. He was afraid. She reached out and _held_ him in place. Pietro was HERS, he would stay with her!

"Wanda! Let me go!" He vibrated into a blur, trying to get away from her, trying to get to her parents, the people who BETRAYED her!

"Never!" Wanda shouted, loud enough to be heard over the crash of the bomb smashing through the roof. She turned it as it fell, so the Stark swoosh was visible, and her betraying parents were hidden under the rubble and the bomb. She sniffed. Dinner was ruined, and she was hungry, and it was all STARK'S FAULT.

"Wanda!"

Wanda let Pietro go now that she'd piled up all the smashed building around them, so it didn't matter how fast he was, he couldn't run away from her. He raised his fists to her. He was crying and he raised his hands against her. "You killed them! I could have saved them! I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

"No! NO, Pietro!" Wanda was shocked and felt hot tears falling from her own eyes. "It was STARK! See! See the bomb! Stark killed them! You love me! You're my brother! You'd do anything for me!"

 

Pietro fought her, but he was only fast. He wasn't like her. It took her two days to make him see the truth, make him believe it. She was his sweet sister, and everything was Stark's fault. They would have their revenge.

She just had to find other people who hated Stark, and use them, too.

And then everything would be perfect, and she and Pietro would live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, they wanted to send her to Xavier's school.
> 
> Also note: WHY were Wanda and Pietro the only two survivors of Hydra's lengthy series of experiments using the scepter for presumably years? Hmm? Maybe because the experiment didn't do anything to them, because they were MUTANTS and had their powers all along! (Bwahaha, Marvel. I can say it and you can't. Mutant, mutant, muuuuuTANT.)
> 
> I put the Team Tony tag on to make it crystal clear where my sympathies lie. :^)


End file.
